Celebrating You
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: How does Ryou celebrate when Bakura recieves his own body? BakuraxRyou and Other Major couples, inspired- SetoxJou, YamixYugi, MalikxMarik, OtogixHonda.


**Author's Note: **A couple I haven't written in a long time- I present you, our Ryou and Bakura. And no, I do not own these characters. I realized that recently my fictions all contain 'memories', like the characters reminisce of last night, of a dream, of a day- it's a bit awkward, but I find myself constantly writing that. Haha- Hope you enjoy.

Celebrating You

It happened all too quickly.

Actually- I don't even remember how it happened. Bakura tells me that he just felt so cold that he was shivering, while I was sound asleep on my bed. He talked to himself while sleeping in a cold, dark room in my mind- that's where he felt most comfortable, but just that night, it was unbelievably freezing. I mean, for it to be 'freezing' in Bakura's term, meant it was literally the ice age for us, the normal. Anyways, what Bakura murmured in his sleep was, '_Get me out of here' _and in a split second, he was on the bed with me, bare naked, holding onto my body for warmth.

I giggled when I remembered Bakura waking me up that night- nude and scared, for the first time. I recall waking up, and finding Bakura- the only darkness, the only being that I saw in my mind- exposed to the world suddenly scared me as if I was seriously going crazy. As if talking to myself wasn't enough.

"Ryou- Wake up, light." He whispered, even if it was just the two of us.

"What is it, Bakura?" I whispered back, slowly opening my eyes.

There he was.

His hair in the same shade of grayish white as mine, but a bit longer in length it seemed, roughly covering his beautiful eyes that were exactly like mine- but exact opposite, containing this ambitious pride. He neck and chest had sculpted muscles, skin a bit tan but smooth, unclothed and surprising…all too real.

I sat up immediately, allowing my blanket to fall before me, and I saw my own right hand rise automatically to his face. That moment, when I touched his flesh, I felt a teardrop not only on my cheek, but the same hand that caressed my darkness' face. My left hand followed, and stroked Bakura's other cheek, cupping his face in my hands and that night, we both cried softly.

It all felt so bizarre. It was as if we parted all too quickly, but we knew like common knowledge that we would never separate. Being the first time seeing Bakura cry, I quickly pulled his face to meet our foreheads and shushed him gently. That time I knew, I loved comforting my darkness, my everything.

The morning, we went off to meet our usual friends, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Honda, and Otogi. Jou and Seto would be joining us later, Yugi informed- and Bakura and I planned to surprise each and every one of them our new but well known friend.

When we arrived, not as one, but as two, they almost rejoiced in such happiness, especially Malik- the one who talked to Bakura most freely. Bakura laughed, explaining his previous experience, joking and surely enjoying himself, but I knew during the time- he never let go of his hand that held onto mine, tightly indeed.

Jou and Seto came in, obviously in a riot like they always do- and their reaction was the best one yet.

"Hi guys- sorry for coming late, Seto had his stupid thing pop up again." Jou sighed, grabbing a seat next to Yugi. Seto followed in, scoffing at his lover's speech.

"It's called a conference, pup. That's business and without that stupid thing, I won't be here buying you a latte." He commented as he walked up to the counter to buy indeed, a latte for himself and his blond.

Jou haven't noticed Bakura yet, but we all kept silent. As he came back from kissing Seto on the cheek, he noticed the difference (or the similarity if you'd like) and started to shout.

"Look! There's two white-heads!"

We all exploded with laughter, and I think Honda even snorted. Seto came back with a raised eyebrow and Bakura lifted out tight, held hands to prove our bond. I think I heard him murmur a congratulation.

The eight of us sat around three small tables put together in a café, sipping our drinks and talking freely. It was then the conversation started with Malik- he always had the wittiest conversation starters.

"I think we should throw a party for Bakura." He shot, putting his elbow onto the table.

"I second that." Jou then replied, looking over to Seto with his beautiful, golden eyes somewhat planted with hope.

"Why not." Marik would dully reply as if sarcastic, but we all knew he was interested.

"Tonight, since we all have no plans and no work." Otogi proposed, and even though it was short noticed, we all agreed, but one of course.

"Mr. Kaiba can join us later." Yami chuckled, looking over to the brunet who remained silent.

"It's better than nothing, I mean- even dinner would be fine." Yugi finished, and we all agreed, looking onto each other with gentle smiles.

"I give Ryou permission to get drunk tonight." Honda then commented, and all raised their hands in agreement, chuckling to themselves. Even Bakura laughed as if satisfied.

I always forget what happens the next day of a hangover, so they don't let me drink as often. I saw Seto stand from his seat to answer his phone, walking away from the rest of us. I then looked over to Jou, but Jou didn't seem to mind, sipping his latte while ripping a piece of croissant.

"How did it feel when Yami first had his own body?" I ended up questioning, feeling a bit confused over the situation. "Or Marik, even?"

"Definitely weird." Malik, answered, watching Yugi nod with the pleasant smile he always had.

"The first thing he did was kiss me, this sexually deprived man." Malik would complain, and we shared another laugh watching Marik comb through his sandy hair.

"I had a dream that night that I would lose him. A strange nightmare, and once I opened my eyes, I saw him lying next to me- peacefully asleep," Marik commented. "and completely vulnerable." We rolled our eyes as he made his veiled sex jokes.

"Strange, I dreamt that night too," Yami spoke. "That aibou fell in the water, and I drove in to save him, but after the rescue- I was drowning."

"I dreamt of insomnia- in the damn cold."

We all nodded, finding that all the darks had dreams that they would never forget, as if scarred.

"By any chance, were you naked?" Malik narrowed his eyes, questioning.

Yami and Bakura nodded in the same time, and Yugi and Ryou blushed at the same time- and Honda, Otogi, and Jou began to laugh hysterically, watching the two flush in a deeper shade of red.

"No wonder your clothes look quite tight." Otogi commented, pointing at Bakura's indeed stretched shirt.

"So what do you feel like doing after?" Jou asked, changing the topic after a good laugh.

Yami and Yugi decided to visit Grandpa since they moved out quite a while ago. Marik and Malik had plans for some convention while Otogi had to unload the boxes for his store, expected in half an hour or so and obviously, Honda would follow. Jou shrugged, noticing that Seto still haven't returned.

I looked over to Bakura and Bakura gave me a short smirk, raising his arm to gently move my front bangs out of my eye.

"What should we do today?" He gently spoke.

"I think we need to go shopping for your clothes, Kura."

He chuckled and nodded in accord.

Finally then, Seto came back in, sitting down while patting Jou's head.

"My place at seven," He shortly spoke, grabbing his pretty much cold latte. "Luckily, Mokuba's sleeping over."

Jou chuckled and leaned over for a kiss on the cheek, once more.

"Party at Kaiba's pad!" Jou proclaimed and we cheered loudly, decided to part from there to meet in a couple of hours. We watched them leave, some in vehicles, some just walking off holding hands.

Bakura and I decided to stay around the area for better fitting clothes.

Walking down the street with a taller version of you was surely an attention grabber, but Bakura didn't seem to notice- or care, as he casually walked, whistling out loud. I giggled as we played the _Guess which Song_ game, visiting stores that kept his interest.

"What do you want to do, now that I have my own body?" I heard him ask over the crowd.

"Well, we already did what I wanted to the most." I replied, softly so only he can hear.

"We did? And what would that be?" He spoke back.

"Holding hands. Every time I saw Yugi and Yami hold hands- I thought that's what I wanted to the most."

"Anything Marik and Malik does you want to do?" He joked, nudging me with his elbow.

I gently knuckled his head, giving him my most firm look.

"Shame on you!" I giggled soon, finding peace that I get to somehow 'hurt' him as consequence. He laughed, and I laughed with him- feeling this harmony I never felt before.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I promise I'll finish this one. I actually know what I'm gonna write for the next chapter! (whew, finally-) I wanted to portray some kind of 'happiness' the friends shared, and since its rarely written- why not try it? Haha away from the dark, gloomy, rainy scenes- I present you a bit of fluff? haha I hope you enjoyed, and review me comments! Thank you!


End file.
